Love is Blind
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Oga wears a blindfold and allows Furuichi to ride him. One-shot, Ogafuru, suggestive content ahead.


**Alright, my fellow Ogafuru fans, I've written another steamy one-shot, this time, with Oga being blindfolded as Furuichi rides him. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

 **Love is Blind**

" _But love is blind and lovers cannot see_

 _The pretty follies that themselves commit."_

-The Merchant of Venice

They say that love is blind. That if you love someone so much, you ignore the flaws they have and look past their imperfections and faults. No matter how annoying or how irritating one's lover can be, the person will continue loving them and are willing to forget about how annoying they are.

Furuichi believed in this. He believed that love is blind, that it doesn't matter how annoying his partner may be, he would always love them. Or him, in this case, since he was dating his best friend Oga. And it was no secret that Oga was annoying as hell, constantly interrupting him during his time alone, and demanding to be paid attention to. However, Furuichi willingly overlooked these traits and focused on how protective and unique Oga was. He'd never say it out loud to anyone else, but he loved Oga. He loved him so much, he wanted to be by his side forever. So that's why those flaws never mattered to him.

Now, though, Furuichi wanted to give something new a try in the bedroom. Agiel had given this to him as an intended prank, but to be honest, it was just what he needed. It was a black silk blindfold with the words 'love is blind' written on it. He had been considering doing this for a while, but always got nervous about bringing it up. However, this specific blindfold was just what he needed.

Right now, they were in Furuichi's room, with Furuichi underneath Oga as they kissed each other passionately and practically tore off each other's clothes. It wasn't long before Furuichi was completely naked, and Oga was shirtless. Furuichi kissed Oga sweetly, running his fingers over his abs and pecs, savouring the feel of his muscles. Oga was also doing the same, his fingers roaming Furuichi's lean, slightly-muscled chest as he kissed him back in the same sweet manner.

When Oga moved his lips down to Furuichi's neck, Furuichi closed his eyes as he held onto Oga's shoulders. "Mmm- Oga…" he moaned softly as Oga gently bit on the crook of his neck. "H-Hold on a minute."

Confused, Oga stopped as he pulled away. "What?" he asked.

Much to his surprise, Oga was rolled over so that he was lying on the bed, and Furuichi was straddling him now. "The fuck?" he demanded. "What are you doing, Furuichi?"

"This." Furuichi showed the blindfold. "I want you to wear this while you fuck me."

Oga was still bewildered as to why Furuichi wanted this. "I won't be able to look at you," he pointed out.

Furuichi sighed internally. Of course Oga wouldn't understand. He was always reluctant to try anything that wasn't vanilla. "That's the point, Oga," he explained. "You being blindfolded will make you feel good. Also, it's supposed to make you anticipate what's to come. And it'll make everything I do to you feel all the better."

Oga looked somewhat hesitant. "You sure?" he asked.

Furuichi nodded. "If it feels weird or anything, just tell me, and we'll stop, okay?" he promised.

This was enough to convince Oga, who closed his eyes. "Tie it, then," he said. As Furuichi tied the blindfold over his eyes, he frowned slightly. "You'd better not try anything weird, okay?" he said.

Furuichi rolled his eyes. "I know. And I won't do anything weird," he said. "Just trust me."

Smiling softly, Furuichi bent down and captured Oga's lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. Oga kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Furuichi and pulling him close. He moved his fingers across Furuichi's back, twisting his fingers in his hair as their tongues met. Oga was surprised at how he was able to know where he was touching, despite being blindfolded. However, to be honest, it felt absolutely hot and amazing, and he could feel himself growing hard as he felt Furuichi grinding his hips against his crotch, and he moaned into Furuichi's mouth.

"Shit… Furuichi…" he grunted.

"Oga…" Furuichi moaned against his lips before pulling away.

Furuichi proceeded to kiss down Oga's neck, moving his lips slowly to his torso, where he kissed his pecs and abs with a tantalizing slowness. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the sight of his bare chest. Whenever Oga had no shirt on, it was always a struggle for Furuichi not to stare too long, but who could blame him? Oga was quite well-toned and muscular, and his chest was always a sight for sore eyes. But right now, it was just the two of them. Furuichi smiled, relishing the thought of running his lips over his muscles and exploring his body.

Closing his eyes, Furuichi moved his lips from Oga's neck to just above his heart, kissing and nipping repeatedly at the heated skin. He was leaving a trail of marks on Oga's skin, hoping to show that Oga belonged to him, and him only. Just like how Oga repeatedly marked Furuichi the previous times, he was returning the favour.

"Furuichi… more…" Oga groaned in pleasure. He didn't know what Furuichi looked like right now, but he was making him feel so damn amazing. He suddenly felt Furuichi's tongue gliding down his stomach, going oh-so-tantalizingly slow, and driving him crazy. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips, and he could feel Furuichi smile against his skin.

"Do you like it, Oga?" he purred sensually.

Oga slowly moved his hands down, trying to find Furuichi. When his hand touched his soft hair, Oga twisted his fingers within it and pulled him up for a kiss. They kissed deeply, their tongues meeting, but unfortunately for Oga, the kiss didn't last long.

"Not yet," Furuichi told him. Suddenly, Oga heard the sound of his fly being unzipped, as well as the rustle of clothing before a slightly chilly air hit his exposed erection. He let out a slight hiss at the sensation of the chilly air.

"Fuck!" Oga cursed.

Furuichi blushed as he looked down at Oga's erection. Just thinking about it made his heart beat faster, and so he slowly took hold of the base. Without much hesitation, Furuichi bent down and ran his lips up the side of the shaft in a slow, sensual manner. This action was enough to earn a gasp and a moan from Oga. Smiling softly, Furuichi wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking at a steady pace.

Upon feeling the hotness of Furuichi's mouth wrap around his erection, Oga let his head fall back in bliss. "Fuck… Furuichi…" he groaned as he felt Furuichi take more of him into his mouth. He had no idea that Furuichi could be so lewd and sexy, which was why this was surprising him quite a bit. Even though he couldn't see anything right now, just knowing that Furuichi was sucking him off and feeling it was absolutely erotic and seriously hot.

"F-Feels… g-good…" he panted out between his moans as Furuichi steadily stroked his erection while sucking. "Oh G-God!"

Meanwhile, Furuichi could feel himself growing hard as he deepthroated Oga, his free hand moving down to his own erection and stroking it simultaneously. _Fuck… I didn't know I was this shameless!_ he thought to himself in surprise. And to be honest, he was a little bit surprised at his own actions. Sure, he had practiced a bit on popsicles, but he never thought that he would be actually doing this.

It didn't matter. It felt so good, and he didn't care what anyone thought of him for doing this.

"F-Furuichi… I-I'm so close!" Oga grunted out as Furuichi deepthroated him again. Sure enough, Furuichi could taste the precum in his mouth, but he honestly didn't want to stop.

"Ahh- Fuck!" Oga cursed in pleasure, coming inside of Furuichi's mouth.

At that moment, Furuichi felt the cum fill his mouth, and he allowed it to go down his throat. However, a small trail leaked out from the corner of his mouth as he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Oga…" he whispered, wiping the corner of his mouth.

Moving back up to straddle him, Furuichi captured Oga's lips with his in a sweet kiss, but it didn't last too long. Oga pulled away and searched for his neck, kissing and nipping at it once he was able to find it. Furuichi closed his eyes and let his head fall back, moaning. "Oga!" he gasped.

When Oga was finished, Furuichi reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Coating his fingers generously, he proceeded to stretch himself out, moaning at the sensations. Once he was done, he applied some lube to Oga's erection, thoroughly preparing him.

"You done?" Oga asked. He had to make sure that Furuichi had finished prepping himself.

"Yeah," Furuichi said.

He slowly lowered himself on Oga's erection, moaning as he lowered further and further. Meanwhile, Oga groaned at the tightness that surrounded him, letting out a blissful moan as he was buried to the hilt in Furuichi, who cried out in pleasure as he completely lowered himself onto Oga.

"Fuck…" Furuichi cursed. "Feels so good…"

"Furuichi… so tight…" Oga hissed.

It wasn't long before Furuichi began to move up and down, riding Oga and trying to hit his pleasure spot. When Oga started moving his hips in time with Furuichi's, he managed to hit his sweet spot, earning a cry of pleasure from Furuichi.

"Ah- Oga!" he gasped.

Smiling, Oga continued to thrust up in the same pace he had, trailing his hands up to Furuichi's chest. If only he could see him, it would be a sight he'd never get tired of. When his hands managed to find Furuichi's nipples, he played around with them, earning delicious moans and gasps from Furuichi.

"Mmm- ahh!" Furuichi cried out while continuing to ride him. "M-More… Gimme more… Oga!"

"Fuck, Furuichi!" Oga grunted.

Furuichi leaned down and connected his lips with Oga's in a deep, passionate kiss. Oga kissed him back, twisting his fingers in Furuichi's hair as he ruffled it gently. There were so many things that Oga wanted to say right now to Furuichi, but he was too far gone in pleasure to even try.

When Furuichi pulled away, he smiled down at Oga. Even though he couldn't see how Oga's eyes looked, he knew that Oga would be looking at him with fondness right now. However, he could see Oga's gritted teeth, the blush that stained his face, the strands of hair that clung to his face with sweat, and he could hear his grunts and moans of passion and pleasure.

Oga suddenly felt his right hand being lifted up by Furuichi, before feeling a pair of lips planting short and sweet kisses on the Zebul Spell on his hand. At this sensual action, Oga groaned in pleasure. "Furuichi…" Damn, he wished he could see Furuichi's face right now. He wanted to watch this for himself so badly.

Furuichi closed his eyes as he repeatedly pressed his lips to the Zebul Spell, kissing it tenderly and sweetly before opening his eyes and looking at Oga with fondness. He then stroked the back of Oga's hand with his cheek, smiling softly as he lightly ran his tongue over the seal. "Oga… I… I love you…" he whispered, moaning as he rode him at a slower, more sensual pace.

At those words, Oga could feel his heart beating faster. While he himself hadn't said it before, whenever he heard Furuichi speak so tenderly like that, it just made his heart grow warm in happiness. At this point, he knew that he was close, that he wasn't going to last longer.

"Furuichi," he gasped. "I'm close…"

"M-Me too…" Furuichi cried out.

He took Oga's hand and entwined their fingers together, smiling gently at Oga. While Oga may not have been able to see Furuichi's smile, he could feel himself smiling at the tender gesture of holding hands.

His smile didn't last long, as Oga could feel his climax building up faster and faster, until he finally reached it. "F-Furu… Fuck, Furuichi!" Oga groaned, coming inside of Furuichi. As he lost himself in the throes of pleasure, he threw his head back, crying out Furuichi's name.

"Oga… O-Oga- Ahhhh! Oga!" Furuichi cried out as he reached his climax, coming as he closed his eyes tightly and throwing his head back.

Exhausted and completely spent, Furuichi lifted himself off Oga's dick before allowing himself to lie on top of Oga's chest, breathing heavily. Oga wrapped his arms around Furuichi's body, also breathing heavily to try and catch his breath. They were both covered in sweat and completely exhausted, yet extremely satisfied.

Furuichi lifted his head up and moved his hands behind Oga's head to undo the blindfold. Once the blindfold was removed and placed on the bedside table, he watched as Oga opened his eyes before giving him a gentle smile. "Well, how was it?" Furuichi asked, gently caressing his face.

Oga smiled back. "Not too bad… I guess…" he admitted, pulling Furuichi close to him so that their foreheads were touching.

"That's good." Furuichi planted a short kiss on Oga's nose. "Would you be willing to do it again?"

A smirk crossed Oga's face. "Only if you wear the blindfold," he told him, chuckling lightly.

Furuichi laughed gently before capturing Oga's lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Oga kissed him back just as sweetly, pulling him close and holding onto him tightly, earning a quiet moan from Furuichi.

When Furuichi pulled away, he was surprised when Oga pulled him close so that his head was nestled in the crook of Oga's neck, and at how tightly he was holding him. For some reason, he found this action rather… adorable. For how menacing and intimidating he could be when fighting against delinquents, Oga was quite cute after their trysts in the bedroom, acting like a little puppy sometimes. As he slowly drifted off into sleep, Furuichi could feel Oga pulling the covers over them before wrapping his arms around his figure. "Good night… Furuichi…" Oga mumbled as sleep took over him.

Furuichi smiled. "You too, Oga." Placing a short kiss on Oga's cheek, Furuichi closed his eyes before snuggling into the crook of Oga's neck, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed :) Please let me know how I did. Have a good one!**


End file.
